


No one does

by Third__Writer



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, angsty, quick write, this is pretty crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third__Writer/pseuds/Third__Writer
Summary: A tiny little Drabble I wrote with them in Kindergarten because I was bored. (It was written a long time ago and I have no idea why I wrote this)
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 6





	No one does

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously characters aren’t mine, or Peeta would have been an Avox, not hijacked.

The first time she sees him, she doesn't like him.

At all.

It annoyed her to no end when he wanted to play with everyone, and every time he was rejected she got a sick satisfaction from it.

She was satisfied a lot.

He tried to be nice. Too nice. He saw someone sad, he would comfort them and until they no longer thought of him as useful. Someone forgot their lunch and didn't want the school food, surprise, he happened to have had extra food in his lunchbox.

He insisted that he helped the teachers with passing out papers, and he always enthusiastically gave out the right answers when they all sat at the carpet.

She wasn't annoyed, no. She absolutely hated the blue-eyed, blonde-haired slightly chubby boy.

Katniss herself wasn't nice. She didn't want to play with anyone, which was fine, because everyone avoided her from the start.

Maybe it had to with her singing. Ever since she sang the valley song, the kids avoided her. They complained when they heard her crying too much during nap-time, so the teachers moved her far away from the rest as much as they could, as to not "disrupt their resting."  
  


...

Two days before her birthday, her mother promised her two boxes of cupcakes at school.

Of course, when her birthday comes around, no one had acknowledged it except the teachers.

By lunch-time, the latest she was told her cupcakes would be arriving, Katniss didn't have them and she was on the verge of crying.

To make matters worse, everyone glared at her as if it were her fault they wouldn't have an extra treat. Except one particular kid.

Peeta shyly stands, a frosted sugar cookie in hand, and walks slowly to the opposite end of the table and sets it in front of her.

Katniss doesn't know what to think. She's angry that her mother's promise wasn't kept, and she hates Peeta.

She opts to crush the cookie with her fist. "I don't need your cookie," she snarls. "And I _don't need you._ "

Peeta gasps. He worked hard on it, he wants to say. He worked hard on it to give to her for her birthday.

But what breaks his heart was that she says she doesn't need him. Every time he tries to help, tried to play with someone, they say the same thing. _I don't need you for this. I don't need you to give me this. I don't need you. I don't need you._

He sniffles. "No one needs me." Dejected and absolutely crushed, he walks back to his seat where no one comforts him.

Katniss isn't the only one to cry at nap-time.

**Author's Note:**

> I might want to make a fic where Peeta got his tongue cut off.


End file.
